Choromatsu Time
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Story Summary: [Set Directly after episode 25.] Everything has returned to normal, the sextcupltes are alive and home once again. But, Osomatsu's having some doubts about how long that will last. Can Choromatsu change his mind or will his older brother forever be stuck with the choking paranoia? Part 2 of my Big Bro Series.


ONE-SHOT:

* * *

 _Author's Note: And here comes the second part of the Even Big Brothers need Help sometimes. This is going to be Choromatsu's turn to show he really cares for his brother despite how badly they lose their temper at each other._

 **Story Summary: [Set Directly after episode 25.] Everything has returned to normal, the sextcupltes are alive and home once again. But, Osomatsu's having some doubts about how long that will last. Can Choromatsu change his mind or will his older brother forever be stuck with the choking paranoia?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to original owners and creators.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

It's been about a month since everything's returned to normal and everyone can tell there's something wrong with Osomatsu.

His smiles looked more fake everyday, he was noticeably eating less and he seemed scared to upset his brothers in anyway possible. Their mom pulled them away one time to ask them a few questions.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on between you and your brother?" She questioned them one time.

"I have no idea what's going with Osomatsu-niisan but, I have to say it's an improvement." Todomatsu said, nodding his head as he sipped his tea. "I mean, he doesn't go drinking like crazy and he doesn't go play pachinko anymore which means no more stealing our wallets."

The other brothers nodded their heads to the agreement.

"And he doesn't steal from our plates anymore so, he must be trying to lose the weight or something." Choromatsu added his small input upon seeing their mother still not convinced.

"Alright…" She relented.

' _I hope you're right…'_ Matsuyo thought as she stood up to go check on her eldest who was helping their dad with a project. ' _Although, it's nice to see him helping around more.'_

His dad was laughing heartily at something Osomatsu had asked with obvious confusion behind a small unsure smile.

' _At least he's trying harder now….'_ She thought. ' _Maybe, he's finally learning what he's got is good…'_

* * *

Karamatsu looked at his brother who sat next to him on the roof as he played the guitar. His gaze was confused as he stared at his only older brother. He was far from unhappy that the other was spending time with him but, he felt his brother would rather be anywhere than there with him.

Well, he did until he saw that peaceful look on his face.

"Aniki," Karamatsu murmured accidentally playing a wrong chord and breaking his brother out of whatever trance he was in. "Are you okay?"

The slightly older boy nodded his head as he looked out into the distance. Karamatsu could've sworn he saw tears glistening in his eyes but, before he could say anything his older brother blinked and the tears were suddenly gone.

"I'm totally fine Karamatsu." Osomatsu mumbled back, as he brought his knees up to his chest to sit contently on the roof with his second brother. "You know I'm happy we're all back together. Can you continue playing?"

Absentmindedly, he began to strum the guitar again, watching as his brothers eyes fluttered close again and his body leaned the back of the roof.

Feeling concern bubble in his chest, he continued playing until they were called inside for dinner. Strapping his guitar to his back, he stood and walked over to Osomatsu, easily picking the older up.

' _...He's too light.'_ He thought to himself with a flare of concern rising in his chest. ' _When did he lose all this weight?'_

They **definitely** needed to talk about his diet and how to make it healthier.

* * *

Jyushimatsu walked alongside his two elder brothers, his ever present grin basically shining on everyone's day.

' _Now, I have two nii-san's to play baseball with.'_ He thought as he basically vibrated at the thought.

"This is going to be so much fun!" He cheered as he walked backwards, so he could look at the other two.

"Yeah." Ichimatsu mumbled looking at the cat he had cuddled in his chest. Osomatsu simply nodded his head in silent agreement.

Jyushimatsu tried to not look at the dark, bruise like circles under Osomatsu's eyes as they walked to the park. He felt his eyes slide over to meet Ichiamatsu's eyes as they both shared looks of concern.

' _I'm happy and all that Osomatsu-niisan decided to join us but… he looks like a gust of air could blow him away at this point…'_ The yellow clad Matsu thought as he looked at his eldest brother.

His red hoodie hung off his now slimmer frame _**(Oh god, he wasn't that skinny last time Jyushimatsu checked right?)**_. His face was pale and had dark circles under his slightly glazed eyes and his movements seemed sluggish. _**(Ichimatsu felt himself want to puke when he saw him stumble over nothing but, not complain.)**_

"We're here!" Jyushimatsu said as he started for the center of the park. "C'mon Ichimatsu-niisan and Osomatsu-niisan."

The two nodded and followed after their energetic brother, both had small smiles on their faces as they looked at the 20 something year-old who had the energy of a kindergartener who had too much sugar.

"Osomatsu-niisan," Ichimatsu began shifting uncomfortably about having to be the one to bring this up. "Are you-..."

"You know Ichimatsu…" His older brother cut him off, making him jump and stare at him in silent curiosity. "I learned some things when you all moved out…"

"L-Like what?" He found himself asking before his uncertain personality could switch on him again.

"Well, it really **fucking** sucks to sleep alone…" He blinked at his brother for awhile. He's _**never**_ heard him so choked up. "...the futon was so… _scary_ … and _empty_ …. I couldn't sleep without having to… to…."

He could only stand and stare in shock as his brothers body began move as if worried about something. His hands wrung against each other as the rest of his body shook. Not thinking, _**(There's no time to think! He reasoned with himself.)**_ he reached over and hugged his brothers shaking body close to his in an attempt to comfort him.

It seemed to help, as soon the shaking fell down to small spasm until, even those relaxed into nothing but, light breathing.

Jyushimatsu ran over when he noticed something was amiss but, he wasn't able to get their before Ichimatsu fixed the problem. He looked at his older brother in worry as his body began relax against Ichimatsu.

When he got there, he collected his big brother from the fourth brothers arms gingerly, taking care that he wouldn't usually need to use against any of his brothers.

The two shared a look and nodded at each other as they locked eyes.

The family needed to have a small talk about the eldest Matsuno.

* * *

Todomatsu sat in the quiet room with Osomatsu, saying nothing and doing nothing. Something, the two of them used to do in comfortable silence was now gone with an uncomfortably guilty one.

Ever since, his near suicide attempt Todomatsu hadn't been able to look the eldest in the eyes since. All his feelings had been apparently uncovered during the night before and he couldn't help at the guilt eating him away.

As long as Todomatsu had remembered, everything bad that has every happened to him was because of his brothers.

The fact no one could tell them apart when they were little, was his brother's fault for being _born_. The fact he couldn't make friends in middle school, was also his brothers fault for being so damn _weird and unbearable_. And, the fact he couldn't function in society without them was most definitely their fault because, _he loves them so goddamn much._

Looking, at this shell of his oldest brother made something throb painfully in his chest. His brother looked so _weak_ and _frail_ that he felt older than his brother and it made him feel protective instantly.

' _This is how he felt when we all moved out…'_ He thought. ' _Worried and scared that we would never make it back alive…'_

"Hey, Totty." His brother finally spoke snapping him out of his day dream. "I'm sorry you have a failure of an eldest brother…"

Todomatsu blinked but, before he could say anything Osomatsu stood up and hobbled over to the door and out the room. Just as he left, Todomatsu could make out the tell tale tracks of tears as they fell down his cheeks before the door closed.

' _We all need to talk about our feelings more… than maybe he won't hold it all in….'_ He thought sorrowfully.

* * *

Choromatsu stared at his older brother with a raised eyebrow and a curious gaze, as Osomatsu shuffled under the scrutiny of the gaze as he looked at the floor uneasily.

When Choromatsu squinted slightly, he could see Osomatsu's true feelings behind his weak grin. His anxiety and fear as he shook lightly, and as he constantly moved in place and looked around, overly aware of everything.

"Osomatsu-niisan." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back a bit. "You're not okay, no matter how you look at it."

Osomatsu flinched back as he tried to make himself as small as possible. His red-brown eyes darted around again before nervously landing on Choromatsu. He swallowed nervously as he shuffled quietly.

"I-I'm totally fine, Choromatsu." He murmured weakly as the room began to spin dizzily in front of him.

"Osomatsu-niisan, drop the act." Choromatsu accused again, this time tone firmer. "Stop pretending everything's okay when it's not! We **all** know it's not okay!"

Osomatsu's eyes nervously looked anywhere but, his face and Choromatsu felt his throat close up as he realized his brother was probably panicking.

"O-Osomatsu-niisan, I didn't mean anything by it I-I just." But, the deed was done and soon they had an ambulance at their house coming to pick up the unconscious and unhealthy eldest son.

The five younger brothers looked at each other. Only three of them could go into the ambulance and it didn't look like any of them were staying behind.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Choromatsu said and everyone snapped their hands out ready to win.

In the end, it was decided, Karamatsu and Choromatsu stay behind while the three youngest rode in the ambulance.

* * *

"What happened?" Karamatsu questioned as they walked to the hospital.

"I… tried talking to him about his…. _Changes_." He stressed the word. "Their not healthy…"

"Don't tell me you cornered him…?" Karamatsu asked between gritted teeth. "You now when it comes to these kinds of things, you have to take a gentle approach."

Choromatsu looked down at the floor in sadness. He knew it was wrong to try and talk to Osomatsu while the house was empty but, he still wanted to give it a go. If only to try and ease whatever was holed up in his brother's head.

But, sadly, nothing ever goes as Choromatsu plans. **Nothing**.

He looked down and felt shame build up in him, as they continued the trek in silence.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Karamatsu instantly asked their mom about their elder brother, who was in IC.

Her face was tear-soaked as she dabbed at her eyes continuously. Soft noises escaping her mouth as she gasped between her soft sobs.

"H-He's malnourished…" She whimpered at last. "And apparently, lacking sleep…"

Choromatsu felt his throat close up as he stared at his family. Jyushimatsu was curled up on Ichimatsu's lap crying as quietly as possible into the purple fabric of his sweater. Todomatsu was staring at his hands folded neatly on his lap, his eyes blank and unseeing. His mom was a crying mess as their father tried to comfort him and it made him feel responsible.

' _I did this…'_ He thought. ' _If I had just waited until we planned the family intervention… we wouldn't be in the hospital right now…'_

"'K-Kaa-san…" He spoke timidly as his mother looked at him. She must have mistaken his guilt, for unbearable sadness because she began sobbing all over again.

"I-I'm sorry Choromatsu." She said at last. "It's just, I know how close you two are, this must be hurting you so much…"

Choromatsu suddenly lost the will to say anything, so he simply closed his mouth and nodded his head silently. Grief and guilt building too deeply in his stomach, he felt like puking. But, he wouldn't. He'd wait to be able to see his brother. He had to hold off and be strong. He felt Ichimatsu and Karamatsu's eyes on him as the second brother told the fourth son what had occurred between Choromatsu and Osomatsu.

He sat next to Todomatsu but, could say nothing to comfort him as Karamatsu was already on that. He had his arm wrapped around the youngests' shoulder and was hugging him close to his chest as he sobbed into the blue sweater gripping it like a lifeline.

He fiddled anxiously with his own green hoodie, only glancing up when a doctor would walk by hoping it was for news about his older brother.

After what seemed like ages, a doctor _finally_ came up to them with news on Osomatsu. His face was friendly but, Choromatsu could see the dark underline in his eyes as he approached the family of seven.

"Well, how is he doctor?" Karamatsu questioned the minute the doctor stopped in front of him.

"Matsuno-kun has lost quite the amount of weight, unhealthily fast." The doctor started. "He also seemed to have had a bad panic attack."

Matsuyo frowned at this, her sweet face twisted into a look of confusion. Karamatsu also seemed to have confusion flit across his eyes. He frowned looking at the doctor, waiting for him to continue.

"Indeed, the panic attack was a quick one but, it was also bad enough to almost kill him." He admitted looking down briefly. "You truly have a miracle son, ."

She nodded dazedly.

"When we go visit him?" Jyushimatsu asked, his voice hoarse from all the crying he had did earlier.

"Well, he'd be a bit weak and out of it but, he'll be able to have visitors now." The doctor said eyes wandering over the large family. "You can have no more than two at a time since he can't

have too much excitement at once."

They all nodded their heads obediently as the doctor gave one last sympathetic smile before leaving.

The family looked at each other before they silently agreed who would go first and who would stay the night in the hospital with the downed Matsuno.

Choromatsu stood up, along with Karamatsu and into Osomatsu's room.

* * *

The minute he stepped into the room, Choromatsu felt like he was going to be sick. His big strong brother was lying there on the bed, face pale and eyes dazed as they stared at the ceiling, attached to so many wires and machines he mentally wondered what was Osomatsu doing by himself, that didn't need a machine.

Karamatsu walked forward and sat in one of the plastic chairs next to the bed with a soft, sad smile as he looked down at his only older brother. He grabbed one of the pale hands gently.

"Aniki," He murmured gently, loving smile in place as his brothers red-black eyes traveled to meet his own blue-black ones. "How you feeling, Aniki?"

Choromatsu felt his tears before he even registered them falling. He shook as he looked at the mess he had reduced his big brother too.

"Osomatsu-niisan," He murmured so quietly he'd thought the other two had missed it. "I'm so sorry."

Osomatsu's tired gaze slid over to him and he attempted to try and say something but, his voice didn't seem to be working.

"Shh… aniki." Karamatsu hushed gently stroking the others head gently to lull the other away from overworking his tired body. "Just wait and don't push yourself until, you're up for it."

"He's right Osomatsu-niisan," Choromatsu continued. "We'll be here with you all night."

Osomatsu gave a small nod before, all was quiet in the room save the machines rhythmically beeping every now and then, and they soon changed out and the rest of the family had their chance to talk with the eldst sexctuplet.

* * *

When, Karamatsu and Choromatsu came back into the room, Osomatsu's nurse was there taking off the breathing mask and putting some tubes up his nose to steady his breathing. On her way out she glanced at the two stopping briefly.

"Make sure he eats at least half the things on the plate." She murmured to the duo making them look at her curiously. "It's laced with pain killers so he won't be in too much pain when he goes to bed tonight."

Karamatsu nodded his head gratefully at the nice nurse who smiled back before leaving quickly. When they glanced at Osomatsu he seemed more awake and aware than he was when they last saw him hours ago.

"Aniki, how are you?" Karamatsu questioned walking the plastic seat he was in before and grabbing the pale hand again.

Choromatsu followed his example sitting on the opposite side and gripping his free hand loosely.

"I'm a bit better than earlier," The red Matsu voice much quieter than normal. Choromatsu winced before looking at his brother frowning thoughtfully.

"Osomatsu-niisan…" He began in a timid voice as he caught his older brothers attention. "I wanted to apologize for trying to force an answer out of you earlier."

The older male opened his mouth to try and make some half-baked excuse but, Choromatsu beat hi to the punch.

"No, don't you dare try and say this was **your** fault in some sort of _fucked_ up way!" Choromatsu grounded out as he stared at his older brother. "If I hadn't tried to force you, you wouldn't have had a panic attack and wouldn't be stuck in this hospital bed."

Osomatsu closed his mouth, the bottom lip trembling as if he was close to crying. Karamatsu smiled at his little brother proud of him apologizing first.

"Aniki," He said in his soft smooth voice making the black-red eyes snap to the second brother. "I wanted to remind you of what I said that day at the building, you can cry in front of us."

And the tears fell, faster than Choromatsu blinked and they were rolling down the first brothers eyes. He smiled softly as Osomatsu hiccupped and spluttered softly in between his cries. It was cute in a way.

Lifting his hand, he wiped the tears from under the others eyes quickly and softly.

"You really are a helpless oldest brother." He sighed softly, which soon turned into a quiet laugh.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And the long awaited, Choromatsu Time is complete! Mind you, I didn't intend to add the hospital scene. It just happened because of my own latest panic attack that happened and I just felt like venting it into a fanfic._

 _Next Time is Ichimatsu Time. This has to do with more sickness just not hospital required sickness._

 _Well, that's all my adorable fans. Stay tuned and continue giving me ideas for stories and I'll gladly write them to the best of my abilities._

 _Email your ideas here:_ _CirnoBAKA44_

 _Bye-Bii~~~_


End file.
